


Sunsoaked Conversations

by Stagcore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Just a wee bit, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Out of Character, Pillow Talk, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: “Why do you look at me like that?” Magnus whispered as Alec stroked his hand softly over Magnus’ cheek."Like what?" Alec whispered back as Magnus took his hand."Like I put the stars in the sky"Or, Magnus can't get over how much Alec loves him and some fluff and hurt/comfort ensuesThis is the direct product of me staying up till past midnight reblogging malec gifs S̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶Hope you enjoy!!





	Sunsoaked Conversations

The pair were in bed. Golden, silk sheets pooling round them as they lay down and gazed into each others eyes. They had no impending responsibilities to push them out of bed and into the cold world around them. The sun was shining through the curtains, giving the illusion that it was warm outside. In the sunlight, flecks of dust danced lazily and Alec sighed. He had he never been so content before. So full of love he could barely catch his breath. The absolute, unguarded love that seemed undreamable as little as a year ago. It was rare they both got to sleep in in the mornings, what with Alec being the head of the institute and Magnus being the High Warlock but for once, they could have this small bit of peace. Sheltered from the world around them.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Magnus whispered as Alec stroked his hand softly over Magnus’ cheek. Closing his eyes momentarily, Alec gasped as Magnus opened them again. This time his glamour had come off and his cat eyes glittered in the light. No matter how many times Alec had seen them, they still make the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Like every fibre of the shadowhunter wanted to be near his boyfriend.

“Like what?” Alec whispered back as Magnus took his hand. His palms were soft and his nails were a solid, smooth black which contrasted nicely with his sun-kissed skin. 

“Like I put the stars in the sky” Bringing their joined hands together, Alec kissed magnus’ hand softly. 

“Because you do. You put the stars in my sky.”

Opening his mouth to argue, Alec places one finger in front of his lips. A mirror of what Magnus did to him a few weeks back. The action made Magnus grin slightly. 

“You put the moon, the sun and all the stars in my nightsky, Magnus. You are the constellations that guide me home when I am lost and the sun that shines over the hills and on the forests after my darkest nights. Magnus Bane, you are perfect and wonderful and I am so overwhelmed by how much I love you.” He said as he searched his boyfriends eyes. Magnus was human just as much as Alec was and the younger man had learned quickly that even after all these years, Magnus still had insecurities and moments of vulnerability just like everyone else. 

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus breathed. His eyes glittering with tears that would not fall.

“I love you too, Magnus” Alec smiled tenderly. Kissing Magnus slowly.


End file.
